mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Ka-Baash
Overview The Union of Ka’Baash marks the major government of the Ka’Baash mountain range north of Numeria by several miles. Obscure and isolationist, the Union is as obscure and misunderstood to Humans as the Buorks that hail from there. Despite the supposed beasts inhabiting the Union, in the Mountains exists a wealthy, religious, and educated society, limited only by poor agriculture and a complex bureaucracy influenced heavily by religion. As a kingdom that empowers and promotes most of what Lyster abhors, the union exists as an affront to humanity. Description The Union of Ka’Baash serves as the main Buork population center. Seated within the Ka’Baash mountain range, the surrounding lowlands, and part of the frozen sea, Directly West of the range, the Union has was formerly plagued with race and culture war.Formally formed from at the beginning of the 2nd Era, and has since been encouraging emigration across the Northern coast and within Ka’Baash valley. As a result of their inclusive nature and refocus on industrialization and trade, The Capital of Mazhgrakul has quickly developed into a hub of knowledge, science and research amidst religious principle. * Social Structure: Buorkan society is incredibly diverse, with remnants of Orc and Bugbear lifestyles remaining within Nomadic Tribes, Stronghold Cities, and Religious Temples functioning independently of each other, until eventually joining together in politics and military. As such, most subordinate regions are expected to self-govern. As a result, social status is only particularly important within the community you are a part of, with exception made for officials. * Centralized Politics: Primarily focused within the fortress-temple of Mazhgrakul, the politics is mostly handled by representatives sent from every major population, religious, or culture group under a “One Buork, One Vote” system within the Cabal. * “The Speaker”: Standing as the head of the Cabal, the Speaker is a military official selected by the Cabal to stand as their head. Already familiar with service to the Union, The Speaker acts as the head of the Union, and is responsible for the finalization on War, Treaty, Trade, and Common Law, and is responsible for commissioning officers and raising armies in times of conflict. * “The Cabal”: The Cabal consists of Stronghold and Nomad envoys and leaders. In many cases, Chieftains and Leaders retain permanent seats within the Cabal, but can elect to send an envoy or elected representative in their stead. The Cabal is expected to create and vote upon tax, policy ,and common law. Additionally, the Cabal is expected to resolve disputes among the member parties, and in rare cases handle the trials of state officials who have violated common law. * “Viziers”: Viziers act as municipal enforcers and administrators, and are assigned to their respective territory or group by a Cabal member. In many cases, leaders and chieftains that send envoys in their stead within the Cabal elect to become Viziers themselves, and carry out their will among their people. In these situations, the leader is both the Cabal and Vizier, but as a result, are subject to greater scrutiny by their peers. The Vizier is expected to collect taxes, enforce common law within its region, and settle local disputes. Additionally, the Vizier may take command of a small sect of military forces to act as the garrison to carry out their will in the events the municipality they serve does not have a standing guard. * “Bazaar Masters”: Bazar Masters are chartered by The Speaker, and are given permission and protection to travel freely between territories, regions, and even other countries, and are free from internal taxation. That being said, any item purchased from a Bazar Master may be taxed by the local Vizier, and it is expected that any foreign item imported be submitted to a Cabal if it has not been documented already. * Strongholds: Strongholds exist as static communities, similar to Numerian Forts. A stronghold retains authority over the surrounding area, and it is expected to act as a military garrison in times of war and to protect the people upon its established territory. Due to their permanent nature, the strongholds are expected to engage in some sort of agricultural or industrial practice, be it mining, farming, rearing livestock, or other forms of major craftsmanship. They are additionally expected to host markets in passing. * Nomadic Tribes: Mostly native to the highland plains at the foot of the mountains and along the rivers. Not known for “taking” land like the Strongholds, many of the nomadic tribes choose to follow herds of prey animals, rear horses, and other very mobile tasks among a general region. It has become common practice for The Cabal and Viziers to delegate road safety, game keeping, and protection of caravans to the nomadic tribes in lieu of traditional taxes. * Temples: Temples are similar to strongholds, in the sense that they are static, heavily fortified locations. That being said, that is where the similarities end. Acting as both scientific and religious hubs, the Buorkan Temples act as schools and places of pilgrimage. Typically reliant upon subsistence farming for taking care of the residents needs, many larger temples will also use tuition, and sell the chattels of newly converted monks to generate income. Again, in lieu of traditional taxes, it is expected that a temple will freely educate military officers at the behest of the Speaker, and that they carry out any research or magical study commissioned by the Cabal or Speaker. * Exiles: Exiles stand as the detritus of Buorkan society, and have been expelled from their community by a Vizier. It is common practice that the exiles be branded or tattooed before being sent away as a warning to other Buorks about the nature of who they encounter. While it does not violate common law to aid and show hospitality to an Exile, many groups are wary of doing so. Furthermore, Exiles are not protected by the common law freeing them from harm; should an exile violate common law again, they may be held physically accountable for their crimes, possibly paying in life or limb. The children of exiles are not held accountable for the crimes of their parents, but many exiles who have left their homeland behind continue to carry on the tradition of marking their children with the Exile’s brand, either as an act of devotion to serving their penance, or as a final act of defiance and a way to renounce their culture. Laws The Buorks follow a list of “Common Laws” established by the Cabal that Temple, Stronghold, and Nomad alike have agreed are crucial to peaceful and cooperative life, and have detailed the punishments necessary in the event common law is broken. * Only those that are members of or seeking membership within a specific community are subject to the community’s laws and tradition. Travelers and visitors are only subject to common law. They may be segregated from a local group however. * No Buork or Guest shall strike down or harm a Union Member or Unmarked Traveler, nor attempt to do so without the presence of a mediator and dual consent. To do so shall result in exile. * All Buorks and Guests shall defer to the will of the local Vizier and his retinue. Failure to do so may result in expulsion from the community. * Any Buork or Guest that has damaged or destroyed the property of another is expected to provide recompense of equitable value to the victim and a quarter value to the community. Failure to do so may range in punishment from expulsion to exile. * All Buorks and Guests are to defer to the will of Armed Forces when travelling abroad. * All Viziers are to serve the will of the Cabal, and carry out their duties in an appropriate and upstanding manner. * A vizier may rule upon and judge a situation as they deem necessary should an infraction not be covered by common law, but generate such consequences that it be considered detrimental to society, regardless of cultural norms. * Such rulings are to be sent to the Cabal for review, and will determine whether an adjustment to common law is necessary. * Should a Vizier judge in error, the Cabal will bestow amnesty to the judged, and the ruling Vizier’s community will be expected to offer reparation to the aggrieved. * A vizier may not exile an Unmarked when judging on an infraction not covered by Common Law; They may expel such individuals, or detain and hold a person should it be deemed necessary. History Prior to the 1st Era of Numeria, to the Far North existed a two races of savage, violent, and bestial creatures: the mountain-dwelling “Bugbears” and the nomadic horse-riding “Orcs”. Both species were proud, aggressive, and physically astounding creatures, yet the mountains were never conducive to such sharing. What had started as a conflict over scarce resources developed into a war of pride, of culture, and of race. No less than a war of very existence, the Orcs and Bugbears of yore took to bloody combat, revelling in and building tradition upon such foundations. To take a life was an assertion of one’s will to live. To die in combat was of the utmost honor. Such violent practices had begun to drive both species to the brink of extinction. * The First Cabal: Originally a small commune led by a female Bugbear and a Male Orc, both once served as renown chiefs among their own kind. Initially slated to fight to the death upon an open field, both Chiefs simply cast aside their weapons, and went further North, their armies, at that point nothing more than their own villagers, following suit. Proclaimed traitors by their own kind, neither side was capable of mustering forces to pursue without exposing each other to their mortal enemy, and thus the first Exiles fled. It would be many generations before the first Cabal would return to the range, south from their stronghold of Mazhgrakul. Large, imposing, tusked, the Cabal would march across what remained of the Strongholds and Tribes. Few survivors of the conflicts were encountered; those that were found were no more than scared families, village elders, and those unfit to fight. Bugbear and Orc alike were both brought into the fold by the bestial, yet familiar, face of an army that bore features of both friend and foe alike. Reformation:The Buorks as they were called, would reintegrate what little remained of Bugbears and Orcs into their fold. Both races would eventually be bred into one. Be it a desire to set aside prior conflict, or out of fear of persecution by their new benefactors Buorks became the dominant species. The culture was not homogenous however. One does not simply cast aside generations of aggression and resent. The reformation was swift; if anything it was swift because many survivors and buorks alike wished to separate and make their way in the world. Upon the summit of Ka’Baash, the Union was formed in a blood pact among what remaining leaders existed. For those strongholds and tribes that found themselves without leadership, a Buorkan Vizier would be emplaced to guide them to a new life, and such the Union would depart to reforge their life among the range, having settled on the bare minimum of society and law to move on. * The First Numerian Invasion: The first “Invasion” would not occur until Numeria’s third age under the Houndhart Regime. Many years of varying amounts of peace and conflict would unfold among the Bourks, and many had already been exiled to the South. While the Buorks knew of the Southern Humans, there was little desire to reach out and truly discover what existed beyond the few wayfarers that had traveled North. When the exiles reported their annexation, the Buorkan forces would begin to rouse its forces, and began to man ancient forts and strongholds of their Ancestors. As swiftly as the humans pushed, they receded all the same, surrendering land to the Exiles. At the time nobody had known why, but it would later be discovered that a civil war had caused the recession of their forces. This has led to the Cabal sending scouts and observers to watch from afar and reside among the Buorks along the border as the army to the North continues building forces in fear of what seems to be an inevitable conflict. Religion The primary faith unifying Buorkan Temples is known as Gengshen Makh, roughly translating into “Better Man”. Likened more to a philosophy than a true religion, Gengshen Makh has been mostly responsible for the push for a community-centric culture and rapid advancement of the Ka’Baash Range. There are very few observed tenets behind the religion, leaving most temples to institute whatever they believe would lead to a “better man”. That said, there are some common themes and ideas. * Life is finite and fleeting; live as you wish your legacy to live. * Find fault within oneself; Focus the anger of our forebears within instead of upon one’s kin. * Should one find no fault within, he is blind; seek worldly hardship with ardor and greet it as a peer, lest it seek you as a foe. * To know one’s self is to know one’s impact upon the world; the greater one knows, the greater one is. * Many temples have dedicated themselves to study and education. Admittedly, the subjects vary substantially, with some focusing on arts, others alchemy, some history, and very few going so far as to teach magic. The largest temples often offer numerous subjects. Other temples focus on meditation and inflection, offering to guide their kin through trying times. * Despite valuing the spread of knowledge and self betterment, temples are some of the most exclusive organizations. Very few are capable of adhering the the discipline of a monastic life, and many have sought the knowledge of Gengshen Makh for evil intent. No monk would wish for himself or his kin to empower a monster to cause suffering among world. Economy The cold and arid environment of Ka’Baash has made most attempts at large-scale agriculture impossible. Only the hardiest crops make their way into Buorkan gardens with potatoes, onions, carrots, cabbage, and lentils. Meat is much more common among Buorkan tables however, with Strongholds and Nomads alike rearing herds of goats and sheep, capable of grazing on the Range’s sparse vegetation. Fishing has also become a major part of the Buorkan food chain, with many commercial ventures stemming from the Sea Forts on the western side of the range. A point of pride among the nomads are their Horse Trade. Raised and bred to bear a race of imposing beasts upon their back, the Javai Draft Horse is renown for its massive size and muscular build. Fiercely temperamental and costly to rear, the Javai hasn’t seen widespread adoption among “meek” people, instead finding homes among warriors, mercenaries, the most extreme of equine enthusiasts. That being said, the Javai can be trained into some of the most ferocious warhorses to ever be seen on a battlefield, and has led some Numerians to try to breed more tame versions...to no avail thus far. Mining and metallurgy historically stood as a common Bugbear practice, but with newer industrial breakthroughs, Buork steel has become a highly sought after material for arms and armor alike. That being said, the craft of buorks extend past mere steel, with many gem-cutters, jewelers, and artisans making use of and exporting the more frivolous materials obtained from mining. This has also managed to find its way into Buork fashion, with many clothes bearing intricate gold and silver leaf and embroidery. Military The Buorkan military is actually rather small, instead consisting of individual garrisons and units maintained and formed as necessary by their respective municipality. Within larger Strongholds it’s particularly common to mandate training in arms and maintain a salaried guard, but in less sparsely populated reaches it is more common to simply attach an officer and a budget of arms to a Vizier to rouse the people if necessary. Despite high-quality metal and the smiths to manipulate it, many commanders have decided to forego plate armor, instead settling for Brigandine, Lamellar, and Chain as the standard for regular salaried troops. Many troops are simply issued thick woollen coats, embroidered with the Union’s and their unit’s sigil. A variety of arms have come from the Buorks, mostly as adaptations of tools into battlefield weapons. The vast majority of soldiers are familiar with axes, picks, and spears, however the sabre is also being widely adopted among nomads and officers as well, being considered one of the first “Buork” weapons. Archery is also of considerable importance, but limited quantities of wood have made bow-making incredibly difficult. As a result, many of the nomadic tribes have continued their practice of using sinew to aid in making composite bows. While not necessarily as powerful as a Numerian longbow, the Buork Composite is durable, small, and easily used from horseback. The Buorks of Ka’Baash have rarely had cause to fight off their territory, and it reflects in their doctrines. Many military leaders prefer to use the limited passes and terrain to ambush and cut off their enemies in an effort to account for lesser numbers. The highland horsemen are also infamous for their ability to harass armies and small units, often goading them into more treacherous ground. Chain of command is very limited, and can occasionally lead to conflict among units when no direct superior is present * The Speaker: Acting as the head commander of all armed forces, the Speaker maintains final will and word over every action when present. His orders are law. * The Speaker’s Hands: Consisting of a small cabinet of personally selected officers, the Speaker’s Hands command the same authority as the Speaker himself in his absence. Typically considered equivalent to generals. * Warmasters: Existing as commissioned officers established by the Speaker’s Hands, most Warmasters have studied extensively, and are dispatched as advisors to Viziers without a background in martial theory and application. In times of war, they are likened to Knights and Lords, but in times of peace they resemble a more militant bailiff. * The Vizier’s Hands: Typically a single individual that maintains their own cabinet, the Vizier’s Hand and his cabinet are responsible for day-to-day security, often acting as guard commanders and captains. In times of war, they quickly adopt roles as sergeants and subordinate leaders. * Counsellors: As with every militant force, a support network is critical for the health, spirit, and morale of fighters. During times of war, it is common for Monks to leave their Temples and join the ranks of the military as Counsellors. Primarily acting as healers, scribes, and a moral compass for those distraught by war, while they command no official authority, they command the respect and admiration of their peers. * Horsemen: Primarily pulled from the ranks of Nomads, the horsemen act as light cavalry and scouts for Buork forces. Typically excellent bowmen and lightly armored, Buork horsemen are a force to be feared upon their Javani steeds. * Regulars: The Buork regulars are simply salaried soldiers. Paid to train, to fight, and in times of peace, to guard and protect. Many are responsible for assisting a Vizier’s Hand’s cabinet in training volunteers or augmenting their forces for peacekeeping. * Volunteers: Very rarely called upon, the volunteer is no more than a levy motivated by their own will rather than a decree. While it is expected for able-bodied men to step forward in times of conflict, it is encouraged to be a choice. As the forebears demonstrated, walking away from war has always been an option, and perhaps this allowance is why so many volunteers fight with fervor for their Union.